MOS devices are commonly used as tracking switches. Such applications include samplers, multiplexers, track/hold circuits, etc. In the high-speed domain, the non-zero resistance and capacitance of an MOS transistor used to implement such a switch introduce bandwidth limitations that degrade the signal quality. There are techniques for reducing the channel resistance of MOS transistors, and consequently extending the operable bandwidth of tracking switches that utilize them. These techniques include driving the transistor gate by a voltage greater than the supply voltage. Using such so-called “overdrive” gate voltages provides higher channel conductance, and thus lower on-resistance; however, the circuitry required to generate the overdrive voltage above or below the supply voltages (e.g. greater than Vdd or less than ground potential) may be complex and require overdrive protection. There is therefore a need in the art for methods and circuits capable of switching high-speed signals without undue signal attenuation, particularly at relatively high frequencies.